A Halloween Knot
by Flobear777
Summary: a fic about Mavis and Jonathan from Hotel Transylvania! Rated T for now, will probably stay that way.
1. Chapter 1: A Dilemma

Hey! I don't own dreamworks, Disney, or Hotel Transylvania, nor do I make any money off this! Reviews, good or bad, are amazing!

. . .

"Mavis, we've been together for almost three years now—"

"Jonny, do you think that my dad'll let us go to Disneyland?"

"No. As I was saying, we've been together—"

"Why not?" Mavis looked up at Jonathan from where she was sitting, a Disney movie playing on her iPod.

"Because we'd have to go at night, and Disneyland closes at ten. But that's not the point—"

"But we could go at like seven. I've heard so many things about Disneyland, and it just seems so amazing!"

"Then we'll try to go, but listen, Mavis, there's something I really need to talk to you—"

Mavis cut him off again, and he sighed, clenching his trembling fingers.

"That would be great. I'm going to go down and—"

"MAVIS!"

She stopped, and raised her eyebrows.

"No need to yell at me, Jonny. What is it?"

He walked over to her, and took her hands in his. They were in her bedroom in the Hotel, three years (almost to the day) since they had 'zinged.'

"Look, Mavis," he cleared his throat. "We've been together for three years…" She was giving him her big eyes again.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"And, well… erm."

"Spit it out, Jonny."

He took a deep breath. "Wouldyoupleasemarryme?"

She smiled wide, nodding shyly. "Of course I will," she whispered.

He sighed in relief, seeing stars from a lack of oxygen. Leaning in, he cupped the back of her neck, and smiled against her lips. Not one to be left out, she tilted her head and kissed him harder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed for a long time, their love expressed so plainly that it would probably have been painful to anyone else watching them.

Blushing a little, Mavis pulled away to smile at Jonny. They walked out, ignoring the protests of the shrunken head at the door, and down the stairs to tell Dracula.

"Daddy?" she said when they reached his door. She knocked quietly.

The door flew open, revealing a smiling count. "Yes, my Blood-orange?"

"Jonny and I, we have decided to get married."

"Oh, Rotting Pumpkin." The Count's voice sounded strangely sad.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Vampires can't marry non-vampires."

. . .

Hey! This is gonna be multi-chapter, but not super long. I saw the movie today, and I loved it sooooo much! It was absolutely adorable! Let me know if you like it, reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2: Answers and a Twist

Wow! I was surprised at the amount of reviews at the first chapter! I hope this continues, since I love them so much, and read them all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you see anything terribly wrong! Thank you! I don't own Hotel Transylvania, or Sony Pictures!

"What?" Mavis asked slowly, folding her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mavy, but I thought you knew. And I really mean it this time. I'm not even that angry that you vant to get married (which I a big surprise to me, believe me). But it is simply not possible."

Mavis paced back and forth, shaking her hands in front of her. "What exactly are you saying, Dad? 'Not possible,' or not practical? Impossible or not allowed?"

"Impossible." Dracula walked over to a big stuffed chair he had in his bedroom and sank into it, resting his face in his hands.

"That's kind of lame. What about marriage being a free and honest thing that is between two people who love each other?" Jonny held up his hands as if delivering a sermon.

Dracula just looked at him.

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry, but I just don't understand. Why would we… just… what exactly is wrong about us getting married?" Mavis crinkled her brow, glancing between her boyfriend and father.

"Vell, vampires and the humans have been separate for all time. And while you two have broken many of the barriers that were set in place before, there is still an issue."

"And what is that?" Jonathan leaned against the wall, and raising his eyebrows.

"You are different species!" Dracula threw up his arms, sounding a bit like scream cheese.

"So?" Jonathan asked. "What's the problem, exactly?"

"You aren't a vampire. If you tried to get married, then the very fabric of time would be ripped apart!" Dracula stood dramatically, holding his arms out against the moonlit window.

Mavis yawned. "Are you quite finished?"

He turned to face her, straightening his cloak. "Quite."

"We'll just have to find a way to fix this then."

"I have a perfect solution!" Jonny said, stepping forward to stand next to Mavis. The other two stared at him. "Mavis can just turn me into a vampire!"

"NO!" Dracula shrieked, making his classic frown.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea," Mavis moved to stand next to Jonny, giving her father a deep and meaningful nod.

"How exactly would you go about doing this?" Dracula spoke as if to a disobedient child.

"…Um…I would…well… I would just bite him?"

"WRONG! Typical humans, once again, but you, Mavis? You should know better than that. I suppose it is my fault, for not teaching you all the ways of our kind. But I thought you vould never need them. Turning into a vampire is a complicated process, and it doesn't always work. And of course there is the issue that I haven't met anyone who has been turned instead of born since the late 1700's. I suppose we could try… but I still think it's a bad idea. Besides, Mavis, aren't you two still exploring the world; enjoying your newfound freedom and all that? Three years isn't very long."

"It's not very long to _us,_ Dad. But to Jonny, it's kind of a while. He's already twenty four! The ratio of twenty one to twenty four versus one hundred and eighteen to one hundred and twenty one is significantly different!"

"I understand, Mavy… I just don't know what to do for you!"

"Well… is there a way to turn me human?"

Dracula's jaw dropped and he stumbled backward. He paled (if that was even possible), and slapped a hand across his eyes. "Why would you even suggest that?" He moaned.

"I'm willing to do _anything _to be with him, Dad. Anything."

"I—just… what… ok. Here's the deal. There is no possible way to turn human. None at all. So just drop the idea. As for what to do about Jonny…"

"Why can't we just try to turn him human? I really don't see what the big deal is."

"Fine. Let me show you the exact complications." Dracula led them over to a blank spot on the wall, feeling around for a secret brick. Once found, the wall slid away, revealing another tunnel—one that Mavis had never seen before. He led them down it, Mavis leading Jonny by the hand in the darkness.

Another reason why Jonny wanted to be turned into a vamp. He was so sick of needing help with things that Mavis could do—walking up walls, flying, seeing in the dark—and it all got pretty old.

Dracula came to a stop at the end of the tunnel, where he lit a torch on the wall. It illuminated what appeared to be a small, dusty study made up of a single desk and chair. On the desk sat a large scroll and a long black quill in an ink pot.

"Here it is," he said.

Mavis looked up at him questioningly.

"This scroll was written up by the Gorgon Medusa one hundred years ago," he said, unrolling the old parchment carefully. It was covered in flowing green script, and the bottom half was covered in at least two hundred signatures. Mavis could see her father's among the others.

"She's that creepy lady from Greek Mythology, right?" Jonny asked, leaning in to look at the scroll.

"Yes, but, contrary to popular belief, she was actually a species of vampire. According to the myths, she angered Athena greatly, and vas transformed into the hideous beast she became. But in reality, she vas turned into a vampire. Unfortunately for her, on the same night she vas turned into a vamp, she vas bitten by a verevolf."

"A what?" Jonny asked suddenly.

"He means a werewolf," Mavis said quietly.

"Yes. That is vat I meant. Anyway, she vas bitten by two monsters in the same night, and as a result a new kind of monster vas born. She endured constant struggle, since she could not go out into the sun and vas also affected by the verevolf inside of her. Because of this (along with her strange curse to turn anyone she looked directly at into stone), she decided to stop this torment from happening to anyone else. She was vell-liked in the monster community, and she had lots of friends, even among the vamps. And of course, the verevolf had no idea she had already been bitten, or he vould have left vell enough alone. But the damage vas already done. So she created this document, and forced all known verevolves and vampires of the vorld at the time to sign it, including me. The document sealed us all to never transform another human. Ve could suck all the blood we vanted, but no turning. Contrary to another human belief (that I just discovered recently), ve have no trouble having children, so no one really cared. Poor Medusa vas killed by humans shortly after she made this, but we all kept to the promise…partly because ve vould die if ve didn't, and partly because of our respect for her. The vay the seal works is that it passes down through the generations, so all descendants of those original monsters would be held accountable to the same promise their ancestors made.

"So you see, Mavy wavy, as much as I vould like to help you, I simply cannot. It vould go against my principles."

Mavis had leaned against Jonathan, feeling a deep feeling of despair start to creep up her. She knew it really shouldn't bother her that much, but she had really wanted to get married to Jonny, and she had always assumed there would be a way for them to be together forever. Then something occurred to her.

"Dad," she asked slowly. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Vell, worm-cake, I vanted to ven you vere younger, but it didn't seem important, since I thought you vould always be safe from the vays of the humans. And I sort of forgot about it. And then you met Jonny, and you vere gone so fast… and I figured that I vould tell you eventually, but since you had only just started your relationship…" Drac looked more and more guilty as the conversation went on, and he shrank before the glare of his daughter. "I'm sorry, my love. I really, really am."

"Wait!" Jonny interrupted what was sure to have been an awe-inspiring yelling match. "You said that she got all of the signatures of the known monsters of the time…"

"Yess," Dracula said slowly.

"But what about the unknown ones? Surely there must have been someone, somewhere, that she missed? Someone who maybe hadn't discovered that they were a monster yet or something?"

"I suppose…" Dracula looked wary, but he hadn't shut the idea down immediately, and that was good.

"Well, why don't we try to find that person?"

"Yeah! We could get all our monster friends to help us! I'm sure they would!"

"Yes… yes! I suppose there's something to be said for trying!" Dracula was standing a little straighter now that his daughter's anger seemed to be forgotten.

"Don't worry, Mavis," Jonny said, holding her close. "We'll make it through this yet."

. . .

A low hissing could be heard through the thick mist, if one was listening carefully. Across the old graveyard, a woman sat, gnashing her fangs and clicking her sharp nails.

"Don't worry, M. We'll make it through this yet."

. . .

Yay, another chapter done! I'll try to update weekly from here, but it could be difficult, since I also weekly update a Hades and Persephone story that I'm writing. But I'll try! Thanks for reading! Oh, and—Beware: Adventures ahead!


	3. Chapter 3: Egypt

Guys! I'm so sorry for my long absence! *is shot* I hope this makes up for it a little!

. . .

"JOONNNYYY! TIME TO GOOOO!" Mavis hollered up the stairs.

"I'M COMING!"

Dracula loved Jonny, but he had to admit, the noise level of the Hotel had gone up since he had arrived (if that was even possible).

Mavis stood at the base of the stairs, pink travel bag in tow. She now had patches sewed onto the backpack from all over—The Taj Mahal, Versailles, the Pyramids—she had been practically everywhere. Everywhere except the places that required with absolute certainty that you be there during the day, with other people around.

She dodged a flying broomstick, and tapped her foot. "ANY DAY NOW, SWEETIE!"

"COMING, BLOOD-VIOLET!" At last, Johnny appeared, toting his bag and a few of the werewolf pups.

"Umm, Jonny, you've got a little something…"

"What?" Jonny looked around, and spied the pups. "Oh. Shoo! Go on now!" He spun around a couple of times, making Mavis giggle. But he was successful in flinging the laughing pups away from the backpack.

"Time to go my lovebite."

"Yes, let's be off!"

Dracula stepped up (or flew, really) to the couple, and reached out, taking each of their hands. "Mavis my darling. Wayne, Murray, Frank and I will start here and move out. I love you so much. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Daddy," she said. He kissed her cheek.

Then he turned to Johnny. "You take good care of my daughter, Jonathan."

"I will," Jonny said solemnly.

"No, I mean you really take care of her. Or I'll take care of you."

Jonny swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"Daddy, stop it. Jonny and I will be fine."

"I know sweetheart, just… Have fun, and try not to get hurt."

Mavis nodded, giving her father's hand a last squeeze. Then she turned to Jonny. "Ready to go to Egypt?"

"Let's go!"

. . .

Mavis yawned, showing her pointed teeth. Traveling day and night was really taking it out of her, especially since she had to stay in bat form and in Jonnathan's backpack during the day.

Speaking of, Jonny lifted the flap of the pocket she sat in, making her blink in the fading light.

"How are you doing, Love?"

She nodded, smiling a bit. "Can I come out yet?"

"Sun's still out, Mavy. In about half an hour—stop it, stop giving me that look—ok, fine. Fifteen minutes."

Mavis grinned smugly, dropping her cute eyes. She settled back against the bouncing of the backpack as Jonny walked, and waited patiently until her fifteen minutes were up. Then, without waiting for a go-ahead, she spread her wings and hopped to the top of the backpack, where she transformed, pulling Jonny down with her.

He toppled backwards, landing on his back, and looking rather dazed.

She leaned over him, and bent to press a kiss to his lips. Then she pulled him up, and looked around.

They stood before the Great Pyramids, the sun fading in a beautiful twilight. While Mavis still liked sunrises the best, this was pretty glorious.

She took Jonny's hand, and together they walked to the base of the pyramid, avoiding security as they went. Mavis looked around for a moment, and then knocked four times on the side of the old building.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY—"

"Akil, it's Mavis and Jonny. Remember?"

Slowly, and with much crumbling of rock, a figure broke away from the pyramid, leaving a human-sized hole in the side.

"You two were just here six months ago!" As he spoke, the man made of rock stretched, cracking his spine and sending columns of dust into the night. With every word, pieces of rock fell out of his mouth, and every part of him was made of the golden stone.

Mavis smiled at the Guardian. "I know, Akil, but we have some new questions to find the answers to!"

"Oh? Like what, little Miss Vamp?"

"We," she gestured to Jonny, holding him close. "Can't get married until we find a way around a… well, a sort of curse that was put in place many years ago by Medusa."

"A curse, eh? Well, Egypt's one of the best places to find stuff on curses. Didja try back home Transylvania, though? After all, that's one of the main sources of curses and mystery and such."

"My father's searching there while we're here."

"Ah. A brilliant idea, if I do say so myself. Well, Miss Vamp, you'd better get started, if you want to be outa here by morning."

"Thanks, Akil."

"Anythin for you, darlin." Without further ado, he turned and pressed his dusty hand into the rock. For a moment nothing happened, and then the rock of the pyramid crumbled in, leaving a dark hole that Mavis knew led into the depths of the pyramid.

"Thanks again, Akil."

He just smiled and waved them through. Mavis grabbed Jonny's hand and held it tight, just in case there were any traps that they missed last time.

"I have say, Mavis. I thought the pyramids were cool _before _I met you… now, they're just out of this world!"

A blast of wind blew over the couple, making Jonny shiver (which was strange, considering they were in Egypt). He pulled out a flashlight as the Guardian took his place over the hole again, washing them in darkness.

They came to the first twist in the tunnel.

"Which way led to the actually brain-dead zombies?"

"Ummm…left?"

Ten minutes later, they took the right-hand path, trying to calm their breath.

"Hey, Jonny, can you shine your light on the wall please?" She asked.

He obliged, revealing hieroglyphics of thousands of years ago.

"Isn't it strange," she said. "My grandparents might have known the people who made these. My _father_ might even have." She shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face her in the near darkness.

"I just really want to make a difference. I want to do amazing things. I want to have great adventures."

"Mavis. You already are!"

"Yeah, I've been having fun, but I don't think I've actually changed anything."

"Geez, woman, when will you be happy!"

Jonny was just joking, but he could see Mavis look down.

"Aww, Mavis, I'm sorry. Come here." He pulled her into a hug, but as he did, she lost her balance, and crashed into him. They fell against the ancient wall, and Mavis shrieked as it began to give, crumbling and sending them tumbling backward.

Once the dust cleared, Mavis coughed and looked around. "Well, we certainly weren't in this area last time."

"Do you think Akil will know that we've broken his pyramid?" Jonny couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No doubt," Mavis answered gravely (though a hint of a smile ghosted her lips).

Jonny stood, pulling her to her feet next to him. They stood in a small, low-ceilinged chamber. It was hard to breathe through the dust, and Jonny's flashlight barely cut through to the other side.

They stepped forward, covering their noses with their sleeves. The dim light of the flashlight revealed a story painted on the wall that Mavis had never seen before. It showed a beautiful woman, who wore the typical headdress of a servant in the royal household. She was depicted fanning another beautiful woman, and doing all manner of other chores, and while other people featured in the paintings, she was clearly the main subject of each. After several different pictures of her doing very normal things, they started to change. In one, the woman was shown writhing in the dead of night, with two vivid red bite marks on her neck. In the very next painting, she was shown mangled on the ground, with blood everywhere and a full moon painted behind her. Then the paintings abruptly changed, as if hundreds—or maybe thousands—of years had passed in between them. The new paintings had a more modern style, and the woman was more recognizable as a human instead of a hieroglyphic. She wore some kind of head covering, and her head was wrapped in a cloth that covered her eyes. She was depicted sitting still, and with her hands pressed to her face, and screaming. Then she was shown, with her back facing them, with the wrappings taken off, her hair fanned about her face.

If Mavis stared long enough, it almost looked as if the hair was _moving._

The painting style changed again, looking more modern still, although this artist was clearly not as skilled as the last. It showed the woman with her hair and eyes bound once more, holding up a scroll—the same scroll that Mavis had seen in her dad's office.

The next picture was the most horrific of all. It showed her, lying on the ground, her limbs all splayed about her as if broken. Above her stood a dark figure, with the same bound hair but uncovered eyes, holding a black knife. The figure seemed to be staring at them, and Mavis had to remind herself that it was only a painting, and the woman couldn't harm her.

Once they had taken everything in, Mavis turned to Jonny. "Well," she said softly. "I think we know Medusa's story now."

"Yeah, it's funny how that happened, though, isn't it? I mean, we were expecting to find…what? A werewolf, or a mummy who could help us, and instead we found her story! Who knew that Medusa was actually Egyptian?"

"Well, I have a feeling she changed her name after being transformed. It doesn't sound very Egyptian, does it?"

Jonny just shrugged, before taking her hand and leading her out again. They started back down the tunnel the other way, toward the entrance. When they reached it, they knocked on the back of the Guardian (which was very weird for Jonny) and stepped into the moonlight.

"Back so fast, eh?" he said.

"We found what we needed. Also, there are some zombies in there that could really use a trip outside."

"Yes, I've been meaning to let them out for a while now. I'll do that. Do you need anything else?"

"Well, there is something you could do. Do you happen to know of any werewolves or vampires in this area? Especially some really really old ones?"

"Well," the Guardian paused, and looked around, his stone eyes searching the land. "As a matter of fact, I believe there is. There's a werewolf in Luxor that I know is a pretty decent fellow."

"Thanks, Akil! You're awesome!" Mavis turned into a bat and lifted Jonny from the ground, heading into the night sky

"I know, I know." He began to shout. "Oh, and I won't forget what you've done to the pyramid! You'll have to pay for that somehow!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

. . .

They arrived in Luxor just before dawn, Mavis practically falling out of the sky in fatigue.

Once on land, Jonny caught the fragile little bat in his hands, and held her up before his eyes. "You doin' alright, Mav?"

It was all she could do to nod, and huff out a little breath. Jonny's brow creased a little in worry, but he had to put her back in his pocket as the sun began to rise.

He walked through Luxor, trying to ignore the street vendors and stay safe while finding the darkest alleyway possible—which was quite a feat. But he knew that he would find the werewolf in the darkest alleyway, and that alleyway would be empty. Preferably, the wolf would be underground as well. He also had a nagging worry in his mind about Mavis. He knew she could handle herself, but she really shouldn't have flown all night—especially carrying him. And he hated feeling so useless—he, the annoying human, who couldn't protect his girlfriend from anything but the _sun_. He scoffed at the very thought, but shook it away. He couldn't afford to think like that—he knew that Mavis was stronger, and more capable than he, and he had (or he had thought he had) accepted that long ago.

He made his way to each alley, checking in the darkness and hurrying on his way and trying not to get into any trouble.

But after four hours of blazing sun and no luck, he was starting to lose hope. He didn't see any monsters to ask for help, and he knew that Mavis was probably getting restless and hungry—though he hoped she was sleeping instead. He just wished that her father had agreed to let all the monsters come out in the open, after those people had been nice to him. But Dracula had decided that it would be better for the world if monsters stayed mostly in the shadows. They would come out slowly, with help from Jonny, who started spreading rumors of kind monsters and things around the internet. Of course, the internet could only go so far.

Finally, Jonny leaned against a dark alley wall, trying to ignore his growling stomach and the smells of spices and incense burning in the markets. That was when he (finally) smelled it. It was unmistakable; a mixture of wet dog and blood that meant a werewolf was near. He turned into the alley, squinting to see better and smiled as he spotted two glistening eyes in the corner, dug deep under the shop adjacent to the alley. He sighed in relief, and walked toward those eyes, reaching into his backpack pocket for Mavis. The eyes narrowed as he did, and a low growl could be heard from the spot. Jonny paused for a moment, holding up his hands. Then he snapped his fingers once, which was his signal to Mavis to tell her to transform—and quick.

She did, jumping out of the backpack in mid-transformation and landing as she turned fully human. Her knees crumpled, and she fell heavily against Jonny, yawning widely and showing her sharp teeth.

The eyes under the wall widened, and disappeared for a moment, before a large paw appeared, beckoning them to the hole.

Jonny looked into Mavis's tired eyes, waiting for her to nod sleepily before heading over to the hole. He had to take off his backpack to fit, squeezing through the small dirt hole and into the dank darkness. Mavis came after him, pulling the backpack through behind her.

As Jonny's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that there was a very old, white-haired werewolf sitting in the corner of the cool hole, with many small pups gathered around him, and two younger werewolves eying the two of them from behind the elder.

"So," the oldest one said waveringly, staring at them with old, sagging eyes. "You have come to hear about Medusa, then?"

"How did you know?" Jonny asked.

"Simple. No one knows about us unless Akil tells them. And Akil only tells anyone of us if there is good reason to…which usually involves Medusa. My name is Anubis. Yes, as in Anubis. What is it that you would like to know?"

"How old are—" Jonny started, but was cut off by Mavis.

"We found some very old paintings of her inside the Great Pyramid, and we want to know if you were alive before she made the agreement?"

The wolf just chuckled, before continuing. "Child, do I look younger than you?"

Mavis smiled sheepishly, making Anubis's eyes twinkle.

"Well, to answer your question, young human, I am several thousand years old, and am reaching… the edge, shall we say. I am glad you found me before I went over. So you want to be a vampire, eh?"

Jonny nodded, holding Mavis's hand tightly.

"Well, now, that's very romantic. Haven't seen anything like that in several hundred years, and even then, it was more of a 'Please, don't turn me into a vampire, oh please!' Anyway… well, since you already know about Medusa's curse, what are you doing—"

"Curse? I thought it was more like an agreement?"

"Oh please. It was a curse, that that wretched woman put in place to torment us. She made us all love her, and pity her, and we all fell good and hard for her tricks. When she had lured us completely into her trap… SNAP! She had us. We all foolishly signed that document of hers, sealing us to eternity of self-deprivation."

"Is that why you're so old? I don't think I've ever seen a werewolf near death before… if you'll forgive me for saying so."

"Of course I'll forgive you, child. Well, this here is a curse of my very own, that Medusa put in place when I refused at first to sign her stupid scroll."

"But I thought you said she had lured you all?"

"Well…most of us. A choice few tried to refuse her… and look what happened to us. Of course, we still loved her dearly, I included, but we saw the document as a restriction on our rights—which is what it was. We paid dearly for it in the end, didn't we? Yes, I am the only mortal werewolf in existence. Quite a feat, if you ask me. But that's not why you're here. You want to hear about someone who didn't sign the scroll, yes?" He waited for them to nod before continuing. "Well, I must warn you first. You are getting yourselves into some very sticky, very secretive business. Not that either of you really care, do you? You just want to be together. Ah, young love. So sweet, so fleeting. Not for you of course. I can see it in your eyes—you zinged, didn't you? Very well then, who am I to stop such a love? I know someone who might be able to help. Of course, you must be aware that I myself don't know anyone who didn't sign the scroll. So don't get your hopes too high. But there is a vampire in Italy who may be able to help you. He is very smart, and very ancient. He also hates humans, so good luck with that. I'm afraid there are not many in the world as progressive as those of us monsters in Egypt. But you can try."

Mavis was already moving toward the exit. "Thank you, Mr. Anubis, sir. Thank you so much!"

"Anytime. Anything for love. Good luck to you! Oh, and human. Come here for a moment."

Jonny swallowed, before moving toward the werewolf.

"Closer," he said.

Jonny moved closer.

When they were nose to nose, Anubis whispered, "don't beat yourself up too badly, son. You're useful to her in ways you don't even know."

He shoved Jonny away then, gesturing them both to the door.

Once they were back in the alley, Mavis transformed back into a bat and landed in Jonny's waiting hands.

"I guess we're off to more adventures then!" she said, smiling wearily.

Jonny ran a hand through his hair, eyes twinkling. "Here we go!"

. . .

Phew! Sorry again for the late update! I'll try harder to be weekly again!


End file.
